Reclosable lids for covering dispensing opening of flexible packaging for wet wipes usually must provide an anti-pilfer feature and a moisture retaining feature.
Prior art solutions require the use of a separate pilfer tape adhered to the flexible packaging above the dispensing opening. This pilfer tape must be attached to the flexible packaging during the manufacturing process to ensure that the wet wipes retain their moisture while disposed inside the packaging. The pilfer tape adds to the cost and production time of the packaging. In addition, the pilfer tape is relatively easy to open and close after manufacturing without the end-purchaser realizing that the wipes may have been tampered with and/or compromised in some way. Finally, the pilfer tape can pose a choking hazard to babies when it is removed from the packaging. The present invention provides a solution to the above problems.